More Than Brothers Love
by chlean
Summary: Dan y Jenny tienen una relacion muy unida desde le incidente de la fiesta de Jenny donde Blair la delato. Ahora el padre ellos le cuenta algo a Dan que lo cambiara todo.un poco de Nate/Jenny Serena/Dan y mi primer Incest pero no implicito
1. Chapter 1

More than brothers love

**More than brothers love**

Aquí estoy otra vez con una historia de Gossip Girl

Gracias a todos/as las que leyeron "Our History" sel os agradezco y dentro de poco pongo el 6 capitulo.

Pero ahora les cuento esta nueva historia es sobre Dan y Jenny, como bien dice el título, siempre su relación me pareció mas que el cariño de hermano ademas, ¡son adorables!. Secretos, mentiras, amores, todo este y mucho mas en …. "More than Brothers Love"

**Advertencia: **esta historia es incest( por si no se dieron cuenta jeje)

**NA: **Gossip Girl no me pertenece porque yo hubiera juntado a Nate y Jenny desde el principio.

Primer Capítulo: "Nuevos Sentimientos…¿celos?"

**Avistada: Jenny Humprey parece haber desaparecido desde que se descubrio que su novio no era tan "Hombre" como nosotros pensabamos, la última vez que la vimos fue en la boda de Lily Van Der Wooden y Bart Bass, donde enseguida terminó la fiesta se marcho.**

**¿Qué pasa Little J? miedo a Queen B o ¿algo más?**

**¿Y quien soy yo? Eso es algo que nunca contaré**

**Saben que me quieren**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Dan vió a su hermana durmiendo en su cama, tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorada, cerró la pantalla de la computadora y se sentó al lado de ella.

Por fin su dulce hermana había vuelto a la normalidad , le dio un beso y l tapo, pero ella solo le dijo…

-Por favor Dan, quedate un poco- dice con los ojos cerrados todavía pero agarrandolo del brazo.

El solo le sonrió y se acostó con ella viendola sonreír al sentir que su hermano estaba con ella, el había sido uno del os pocos que estubo con ella después de lo sucedido en su primera y unica fiesta. Era tan linda, su cabello rubio perfecto caía por sus hombros en formas de bucles.

El la llamaba ricitos de oro cuando ella era chica lo tenía tan dorado y en ricos. El la había perdonado por lo que hizo peor parecía que la gente del lugar no podía. Intento zafarse pero ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte y hací se quedó durmiendo con ella un rato.

-¿Dan?- dice Jenny despertando, este seguia dormido-Despertate Dan

-¿Mmm?- dice el abriendo solo un ojo quedando bien cerca de su hermana- ¿Qué pasa J?

-Papá…eh te esta llamando- dice media nerviosa

-Esta bien- y se para- ¿Vos estas mejor?

-Si gracias por todo- dice con una sonrisa a su hermano

-Denada- le besa la frente y le cierra la puerta ya que hiba a hablar con su padre, Jenny se quedó ahí sentada pensando "¿poruqe me puse tan nerviosa?".

Dan encontró a su padre preparando la cena, se acerco y le pregutno

-¿Por qué me llamabas?

-Es algo sobre tu y tu hermana- dice serie y dejando la cocina aparte

-¿Qué pasa con Jenny?- dice preocupado

-Vos y ella….no son hermanos como creen

-¿Que?- dice asombrado Dan- es broma ¿verdad?

-No claro que no, ella en si es tu hermanastra- dice el- es hija mía con otra mujer

-¿Y quien es esa mujer?- pregunta con una cabeza para el costado, pensando, para luego darse cuenta…- no me digas que…

-Si, Dan es ella


	2. Dime con quien andas

More than Borhters Love

More than Borhters Love

Capítulo Dos: "Dime con quien andas y te diré de que clase social eres"

**Lonely Boy, ten cuidado con quién hablas ya que la gente habla. Pero no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, por ahora. En otra parte de la ciudad a N se lo ha visto con intensiones mas que de amistad con Little J quien ya decidió a mostrarse en público. B y C estan más juntos que nunca pero parece que C se esta aburriendo de una sola.**

**¿Quién soy yo?eso nunca lo revelare**

**You now you love me**

**Soso**

**Gossip Girl**

¿Qué secreto? Dan era us hermano y le contaba todo. ¿De que estará hablando Gossip Girl?. Jenny cerró su computadora ya que Srena se había ofrecido para llevarlos a ella y a su hermano a la academia. Mientras bajaban el asensor no dejaban de besarse(Dan y Serena) logrando que Jenny tuviera ¿celos?...no podía ser Dan era su hermano. Llegaron abajo.

-¿Jenny que pasa?-pregunta Serena al ver que esta no se movía

-Prefiero caminar hacia allá- dice totalmente convencida, no sabia el porqué pero le incomodaba que ellos dos se besaran.

-Jenny es peligroso- le dice Dan acercándose a ella

-Dan ya soy grande- dice esta, sin mas que decir, se fue lentamente caminando dejando detrás de ella a un Dan muy confundido.

-Déjala Dan, ya es grande- dice Serena abrazandolo por la espalda

-Si, eso es lo que me preocupa- y los dos se meten adentro del auto. Mientras tanto Jenny seguía caminando sin ver por donde iba, estaba distraida ¿Cuál sería el secreto de Dan?. No vió a un auto que venía hacia ella pero por suerte alguien la emujo para su cuerpo.

Se dio vuelta y vio los ojos azules de Nate.

-¿Nate?- dice sorprendida y aturdida por el momento

-El mismo- le dice con una gran sonrisa que hacía que adentro de ella florecieran muchas emociones- tene mas cuidado

-Gracias Nate,eres el mejor- le da un beso en la mejilla y empieza a caminar pero Nate le agarra la mano-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Queres que te acompañe al liceo?- dice Nate con su tipica sonrisa logrando su cometido, acompañarla. Le paso la mano por la cintura y se fueron caminando juntos.

Se les pasó el tiempo volando y al darse cuenta ya estaban en frente a la puerta del instituto de Jenny.

-Jenny,¿puedo hacer algo?- dice Nate parandose en frente de ella

-Claro¿Qué….?- al momento siguiente Nate la estaba besando apasionadamente, al principio se resistió pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento.

-¡Jennifer Humprey!- grita un chica desde su costado era Dan-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dice envuelto en furia, estaba celoso pero claro, nunca lo admitiria.

NA:tube que poner a mi Nate y Jenny juntos los adoro


End file.
